


There's no point actin' tough

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
Genre: Bickering, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Claire doesn't mind summoning the Harvest Goddess. The less said about the goddess's frog? Imp? Demon? counterpart, the better.





	There's no point actin' tough

It was something suggested by the Harvest Goddess after Claire tossed in the fiftieth Moondrop flower into the pond. It was springtime so the Harvest Goddess said that there was another pond with a supernatural being; the Kappa, and he liked cucumbers.

Claire took the hint that she was bothering the goddess but she couldn't help it. It was her third week since moving here and the thought of having to close up the farm and move back to the city was not an option she wanted to entertain.

But she did manage to dig out a cucumber from her rucksack and she headed down to where the other pond was. She threw the cucumber and with a flash of light she saw what looked like a frog, with a hole filled with water on top of his head.

"You're annoying," the Kappa said. "Don't come back."

He disappeared then under the water and Claire stared. She had just met him and he said that? See if she would give him anymore of his favorite vegetable.

But as it was the Harvest Goddess seemed almost concerned about him. She would ask Claire to give an cucumber offering as often as Claire gave an offering to the goddess.

Claire did so to make the Harvest Goddess happy. Every time the Kappa had a rude, dismissive or snide remark to say to her. Claire had gone down to the church once and asked Carter how to deal with an obnoxious supernatural creature. He suggested salt. Claire sprinkled a little salt on the next offering but all it did was dissolve in the water.

(And she swore one time when she was in front of her mirror at midnight Kappa appeared in the mirror and slammed her door, making her heart jump out of her chest. Jerk.) 

It got to the point that Claire would flap her hand as he talked, then make a rude, flippant gesture by waving her hand back and forth as if to say, "Shoo, shoo."

It was childish. But it would be a lie if Claire didn't admit that when winter came she did a taunting dance on the ice covering his pond.

**Author's Note:**

> Kappa is definitely one of the more... creative bachelor options in MFoMT. Even the main character asks after the wedding, "Why did I marry him...?" He's one of my favorite characters because his design is cute and he's just so baffling in personality and even existing.


End file.
